


helpless

by munchkinssi (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Background Yoonhyo, Dahkook, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton AU, Hamilton Lyrics, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Letters, Love Triangle, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Past! AU, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Sort Of, Taedahkook, Unrequited Love, Vhyun, but like it isn’t a proper hamilton au because a bunch of stuff doesn’t happen, dahyun is hamilton, haha i cried writing this, is that the ship name????, it’ll make sense i promise, jungkook is angelica, say no to this isn’t happening because dahyun is a faithful wife, taehyung is eliza, the idea just popped into my head lol, the maknae line are brothers, yoongi and seokjin are dubu’s brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/munchkinssi
Summary: helpless: taehyung loves her dearly.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Dahyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Dahyun/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Dahyun, Min Yoongi | Suga & Kim Dahyun & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	helpless

**Author's Note:**

> i never really thought of myself as a shipper, but i guess all those edits showing up on my twitter feed convinced me! i was listening to the hamilton soundtrack when this idea popped into my head. i actually impressed myself a little writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:
> 
> helpless from hamilton  
> what is love? by twice  
> truth by twice  
> you in my heart by twice  
> boy with luv by bts  
> euphoria by bts jungkook  
> serendipity by bts jimin
> 
> not beta read, so please forgive any errors and tell me about the ones you spot!

_Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_Hey! Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_Girl, you got me helpless!_

“Is... is he okay?” Jihoon asks, watching as Taehyung skips past him, holding an unopened letter in his hands and singing a pretty tune at the top of his voice. Jimin laughs.

“He’s been like that all week,” He tells him, chuckling when Taehyung turns to face them and sends an enthusiastic wave. “Apparently he met someone at the ball.”

“Must be one hell of a someone,” his companion comments, turning his eyes to Taehyung as he sits down on the freshly cut lawn, a dopey smile on his face and giggling furiously. “I’ve never known him to act like this.”

“I wouldn’t know them,” Jimin shrugs, and folds his hands in his lad. “I wasn’t there. You’ll have to ask Jungkook.”

Meanwhile, Taehyung eagerly opens the envelope he’d retrieved from the mailbox first thing this morning, his heart skipping a beat as he recognises the handwriting. A giddy laugh bubbles out of him as he kicks his feet into the air, already thinking about the things he’ll write back. He wants to make sure his verses are as lovely as she is.

His cheeks are flushed, his eyes the brightest they’ve ever been as he turns to look at his older brother Jimin and his friend Jihoon. They watch him from afar, Jimin with a fond smile and Jihoon with a slightly bemused one. Unable to contain his own excitement, he waves the opened letter at them.

He’s never been one to believe in love at first sight, but he thinks that this might be just that.

_Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I’m helpless_

_Down for the count and I’m drowning in 'em_

_I’m helpless!_

Taehyung is the middle child of three, and often his two brothers overshadow him. He's fine with that; the spotlight is usually too bright for him.

The three brothers are known well among the community; in part because of their rich family, and in part because of their unusual parentage. They share the same mother, but each brother has a different father, and thus a different surname. Taehyung has never met the man who fathered him, as he had died of influenza shortly after he was born, but Jimin had told him that, from what he remembered, he had been tall, and kindly, with dark brown hair and the same boxy smile. Jimin's own father is a mystery; the only thing they know is that he shares the same eye-smile with his son.

Jungkook is the only one of them who biologically is Jeon Daewon's son. Daewon is a good-natured and somewhat socially inept man, a rich and affluent politician, and had been willing to marry their mother when every other man fled, begrudging her for the two lost husbands before them. He's the only father Taehyung has ever known, and he treats all three of his sons equally, and for that he is grateful.

Jimin is the oldest. Most know him as the responsible one, because he's trustworthy, always gets the job done, and is mild, sweet and capable. Girls like his soft voice, carefully composed demeanour and delicately beautiful features. He uses his charm and education to his advantage, travelling far overseas to meet the exotic and the powerful. He isn’t at home as much as he used to be, but that’s okay, because Taehyung knows his brother is out there in the world changing things for the better, one little thing at a time, and he can never begrudge him for that.

The youngest, Jungkook, is often called the jewel of the family. He's good at everything, friendly and approachable and handsome to boot. He's quick-witted and intelligent, graduating at the top of his classes, but never once lets his success inflate his ego (at least, not too much) and remains humble. It's hard to hate him, no matter how hard you try, because he simply doesn’t have any qualities that give anyone cause for dislike. Taehyung has never resented him for all his perfection, because he is still his brother all the same, and he never loves him any less for it.

Taehyung, on the other hand, doesn’t think he has any outstanding qualities. He has strikingly good looks, that much is true, but that is a feature that he doesn’t hold high in regard - and besides, the same can be said of his brothers. He likes to paint, and paints well, but art is expensive and hard to find an occupation in. Besides, who has time to look at soft-hearted Taehyung and his whimsical depictions of the world he sees when they can instead share a conversation with Jimin, who makes a far better host and companion than he can ever be, or partake in a game of chess with Jungkook, who expresses wit and charisma in every word he speaks?

No one, of course.

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

_Laughing at my brother as he’s dazzling the room-_

The Winter Ball is an event that the Jeon family holds annually, and is well known in the community. This year it's particularly important for raising morale among the people in the midst of a Revolution, and so everyone in the area has been invited.

In years past it’s been an exclusive event, for those of great wealth or importance - when Taehyung was younger, it had been little more than an opportunity for each rich family to show off their luxuries. This year, however, it is a gathering for all who deign to attend, a celebration of the brave fighters and clever speakers who are heading the new Revolution.

Many of the families who had attended past balls refused to attend this year, but when Taehyung brought up the topic to Jungkook, the younger had simply waved it off with a scornful scoff. “We wouldn’t have wanted them in our company anyway. If they think they’re too good for this ball, good riddance to their absence!”

Upon their entrance into the hall where most of the guests to the ball are gathered, Jungkook had immediately been whisked away by the crowd and is soon invested in discussion. Taehyung would have been lying if he said he didn’t see this coming; it's happened at every ball ever since Jungkook was old enough to hold an intelligent conversation, and it's becoming a more and more frequent occurrence at every social function the brothers attend.

Normally Taehyung would have just tagged along with Jimin and made amiable conversation with his friends, who he gets along well enough with, but the oldest brother is away in Japan to meet some kind of important CEO. So, resigning himself to being alone for the evening, he chooses a moderately sized champagne flute and situates himself comfortably to the side, content with the warmth of the candles and the quiet buzz of conversation around him. No one spares him more than a passing glance, and that suits him just fine.

It's amusing to watch the invited guests gather around Jungkook like honeybees around a flower. The younger takes it in his stride, as he always does, and charms everyone easily. It isn’t long before ladies are asking him to dance with blushing cheeks and bright eyes, and he accepts with a gracious smile.

At past balls Taehyung has often been asked the same question, but he’s developed something of a bad reputation, and so people tend to leave him alone now, only sending him judging glances every now and then. He doesn’t dance, at least not with any of the people who had come up to ask him. Many a time a lady has been left in a huff because of his polite but abrupt rejection, but that isn’t his problem. It’s never long before they’re swept up by some other gentleman.

There is a little group of ladies standing near him, and, with little else to do, he decides to listen in on their conversation. It isn’t exactly the most polite thing to do, and Jimin would certainly cuff him around the head if he could see what his younger brother is doing now, but Taehyung can’t really find it in him to care.

The discussion is hardly interesting; mostly trivialities about their home lives, or a compliment on a new dress, or some recommendations for flower makers.

The evening ages on, and as it does, Taehyung grows bored. There is only so much enjoyment one can derive from listening a group of mind-numbingly boring ladies talk about that lovely new chiffon skirt one’s father had brought her, or about how Jungkook just looks so dashing from halfway across the ballroom, engaged in a kind of confused tango, or about what a shame it is that Jimin is in Japan right now and not here to dance.

He sighs and moves to a different section of the ballroom, a little closer to Jungkook now, and looks down at his champagne flute. The bubbles have long fizzed away by now, and he has no interest in drinking, so he subtly tips the drink into a potted plant nearby and moves to the refreshments table in search of some juice, or perhaps a glass of milk.

Then a bell rings, loud and clear, and there is a sudden hush. Taehyung pauses in his perusal of the table and turns around just in time to see the great doors begin to creak open again. He frowns, quickly scuttling away from the refreshments table as he realises that there are a few ladies eyeing him hopefully, and positions himself by the wall nearest the slowly opening entranceway. Who could be arriving now? It’s nearly four hours into the evening - certainly far past the ‘fashionably late’ mark. Then there’s a fanfare, and he scoffs internally, thinking that it must be another one of those rich families coming to just flaunt their wealth.

But then the gathered guests begin to applaud, and Taehyung, confused, turns his eyes to his younger brother. Jungkook himself has stood up straight, and redone his tie, and is now smiling genuinely as he claps along with everyone else.

 _Huh_. Not just a wealthy family, then, if everyone has reacted like this, especially Jungkook. The youngest brother isn’t impressed easily, and Taehyung know better than anyone when he’s genuinely glad to see someone.

He’d been expecting to see a gathered group of jewel-encrusted nobles, perhaps, or maybe another few of the many well-acquainted friends Jeon Daewon had, but the first person to come through the now completely open doorway is a man with wild red hair that explode about his head in clouds of curls, dressed in what looked to be an old tailor’s uniform. The cuffs of his shirt appeared to have been trimmed - and rather badly, too, considering the many frays - and he dons none of the glinting jewellery that the rest of the gathered guests are rattling around in.

The red-haired man is followed by a pair of ladies, then a small knot of men, and then suddenly a crowd comes pouring through the doors, dressed in all arrays of fashion, laughing and talking and greeting each other. They come spilling into the hall in droves, and Taehyung notices that Jungkook is quick to begin conversation with a man in a somewhat moth-eaten suit who has a slightly anxious expression on his face. A frown slowly grows on his face as he observes the way the guests accept the newcomers in their midsts so easily - smiling and welcoming, some looking even awed. Had he missed some kind of announcement?

“Are _those_ the fighters of the Revolution?” he hears a lady ask from behind him, and he turns around carefully to observe her. Her eyes are widened theatrically, and she’s covering her mouth with a single gloved hand. “I expected something more... grand.”

“They’re so ragged,” adds her companion, raising her fan to cover her face as though trying to block out the sight. “I would have thought they’d at least have the money for a new dress.”

Taehyung's lip curls at the corner. The condescending tone combined with the haughty expression makes for exactly the type of person he dislikes, and so he shifts away slightly, now firmly resolved to look upon the arriving rebels with a kind eye.

_...then you walked in and my heart went **boom!**_

He doesn’t see her at first; his eyes are drawn by a boisterous-looking pair of men who are having a loud conversation with each other as they move in the direction of the drinks, evidently looking forward to a happy evening. Taehyung blinks at the two, amused, and then, quite suddenly, he turns his head, and his heart leaps in his chest.

She isn’t doing anything in particular; it looks like she’s just concluded a conversation with the lady now walking away from her, and it seems like the conversation didn’t end well, if the somewhat ticked-off frown on her face is anything to go by.

Taehyung’s brain sort of melts for a moment. Then it reforms, and his first thought is something along the lines of _she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, is she even human- oH MY GOD SHE’S SMILING!! SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE EVER!!! I’M GOING TO DIE-_

Then his thoughts devolve into a mess, and I, the proud author, give up on trying to decipher them, because honestly? So much is going on in his head that it would probably take a day to get it all down.

He’s dimly aware that his empty champagne flute is threatening to topple from his loose hand, but he honestly can’t find it himself to care about this. His mouth falls open slightly, and he unconsciously shuffles forward to have a clearer view.

(It’s at moments like this that Taehyung is grateful for the way people tend to ignore him. He probably looks really stupid right now.)

The girl has the brightest and clearest eyes he’s ever seen. Even with the distance between them, and her gaze turned away from him in the direction of the enormous paintings hung on the walls, he can see the way her emotions flare up in her irises like fire in water, and it has him helplessly enchanted.

His heart stutters in dismay as she moves out of sight and further into the throng of people, and despite the more rational part of his brain telling him to quit being a creep and actually go and talk to her, he instead moves back and edges along the walls to find a position to watch her from. He finds himself smiling along with her, laughing when she does, and frowning in tandem when someone says something less than amusing to her.

She’s small, smaller than most of the people surrounding her; more than often her petite form is swallowed up by the crowd, and Taehyung’s face falls in dismay as he loses sight of her, before brightening once more as she emerges, each time with the same beautifully charismatic smile that he swears lights up the hall more than any of the candles ever could.

His heart is beating so loudly in his chest that he’s sure the entire hall will be able to hear it, even above the music. Is this what love feels like?

Taehyung decides that he likes it.

_Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

_Everybody's dancing, and the band's top volume_

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

Out of all the times that Taehyung has wished he had better social skills, this is one of the most frustrating. He continues to linger awkwardly at the side of the ballroom, wishing upon wishes that she would turn and see him, and smile. He feels like a needy puppy, begging for attention, but he can’t find the strength to lift his feet and move to greet her.

It’s not that she’s intimidating, no - she’s nothing like that, and that’s exactly why he’s terrified. She looks so friendly, smiling so brightly, speaking light-heartedly and easily, never losing that sparkle in her eye. It would be easier if she was like those other ladies he’d been listening to earlier - powdered-up peacocks who cared more about jewels and looks than minds and souls, not this kindred spirit who draws his eye more than any of the fancily dressed royals ever can.

Because if she was one of those money-driven women, then he could dismiss her as just another pretty face. He would be able to settle down his heart in the knowledge that she wasn’t the kind of lady he wanted, but she is exactly the opposite of that, and Taehyung can’t stop his heart from pulling him in her direction.

He tightens his grip on the champagne flute, watching her as she flits from a well-dressed man with a ridiculous moustache to another lady with neatly combed black hair who greets her as though the two are old friends. His heart is screaming at him to seek her out and talk to her, but the lonely little voice in the back of his head is telling him to give it up, she’d much rather talk to one of the other guests, probably Jungkook, for all the world his little brother is so charming.

Taehyung grits his teeth and stamps the little voice down. _I deserve to be happy too_ , he says in his mind, and he’s not sure whether he’s talking to the little voice or to himself. _I should have the chance to be happy too_.

He sets the glass down on the table and takes a deep breath. To anyone watching him, he must look like he’s playing a bizarre game of heads-shoulders-knees-and-toes, for he’s reaching up to make sure his hair isn’t tangled up, and patting his tie to make sure it’s tied just-so, adjusting his jacket that it sits just right on his shoulders, even bending down to carefully flick some dirt from the polished black leather of his shoe.

There are eyes on him now, he’s sure of it, and he can imagine the whispers hissing among his onlookers. Somehow, though, he can’t find it in himself to care whether they’re mocking him or not. He turns to check his reflection on a large golden plate hanging on the wall, and allows himself a brief moment of vanity. Even Taehyung can’t deny that he looks especially dashing tonight.

He spots several ladies turning to him in the reflection and grimaces, careful to ignore their searching looks as he turns and prepares to approach her. His heart skips in his chest, partly out of nerves and partly out of his pure awe of her.

She’s dressed in white, and the more romantic, wistful side of him wonders what she’d look like in a wedding gown.

Taehyung has to take several deep breaths before he can even lift his feet. This is the first time in years he’s actively ventured out into the midst of a Winter Ball, and he’s approaching the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life. _Be cool, Taehyung_ , he tells himself, pretending that he can hear Jimin’s voice encouraging him as he slowly lifts a foot to move forward. _Be... charming._

He spots Jungkook as he’s beginning to make his way to her, and he has a sudden urge to tell him about his lady, and his mind is so preoccupied that he doesn’t notice the blush on his brother’s face, nor the way his smile has turned giddy, giggling to himself like a little schoolgirl, as he jogs up to his older brother and starts to speak.

“Hey, Taehyung, you’ll never guess who I just-“

_Grab my brother, and mutter,_

“ _Hey, this one's mine_.” Taehyung interrupts his brother before he can finish his sentence, barely aware that Jungkook is even speaking. His eyes are fixed on his mystery lady, and so he doesn’t see the way Jungkook’s eyebrows furrow and he turns around to follow his line of sight, and he doesn’t see the way his brother’s face falls, the giddy smile disappearing.

But when Taehyung finally tears his eyes away from her and looks to his brother, Jungkook is wearing the same bright smile from before. If only Taehyung hadn’t been in such a haze, he would have seen the way Jungkook’s smile was trembling, and the way his normally warm eyes had frozen over.

But Taehyung is lovestruck, and so he does not. He gives Jungkook a wobbling smile, but his isn’t shaky with held-back conflict; his is desperately fond, hopeful, screaming every bit of his feelings to his brother. It doesn’t even take a moment for him to turn his eyes back to her.

In that moment, Jungkook makes a decision that he knows in his heart of hearts will haunt him for all his days.

He takes a deep breath, rubs his eyes furiously, and sets a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Hold on,” he says playfully, and his beaming grin is as bright as ever. “I’ve got this.”

Taehyung doesn’t hear him, but when Jungkook begins to push through through the crowd him her direction, he pays attention.

_My brother made his way across the room to you_

_And I got nervous, thinking “What’s he gonna do?”_

_He grabs you by the arm, I’m thinking “I’m through,”_

His heart drops to the pit of his stomach when he sees the way his lady turns to greet Jungkook with a smile, and his younger brothers offers her a charming grin, saying something that he can’t quite make out.

Surely, _surely_ , Jungkook wouldn’t be so cruel as to sweep her away right in front of his eyes? Taehyung knows his brother well, and he knows he is not a cruel man, but his heart still stutters in worry.

(Jungkook sends a brief look over his shoulder to his brother, and his smile falters for a moment. _For Taehyung_ , he tells himself as he offers her his arm. _This is for Taehyung. He deserves this_.)

Perhaps he’s put too much faith in his brother, Taehyung ponders to himself, his mind sick with worry. His heart leaps bounds in his chest, and he absent-mindedly lifts a hand to cover it. If it’s his Jungkook that she’s happy with, then maybe he can be content with that. Taehyung loves his brother, and if this is what it would take to make him happy, then... well, there isn’t anything he can do to stop it.

He furiously stomps down the welling pain in his chest and raises his head. He can’t see his lady’s face, but he can see that she is speaking to Jungkook, and her body language is relaxed. His eyes sting as his younger brother holds out an arm and says something, and she reaches out to grasp it.

But there’s a moment - a split-second - and she turns around to look at him, and-

_Then you look back at me, and suddenly I’m helpless!_

_Oh, look at those eyes_

_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_

_Oh! Yeah, I’m helpless, I know_

-her eyes are so beautiful, and he can’t believe that she’s looking at him, at Kim Taehyung, the forgotten brother, the one no one deigns to speak to, the one who has always been resigned to the shadows, and she’s smiling, _oh god, she’s smiling at him-!_

And then she looks away again, and the spell is broken, but Taehyung’s swelling feelings are not, and suddenly the notion that Jungkook would sweep her away, knowing his brother well enough to know that he’s head over heels now, is ridiculous to him.

She isn’t looking at him anymore, but he’s looking at her, and his mind is an absolute mess.

Does she like flowers? Does she want a garden? Taehyung will help her. He will find the brightest buds, the greenest grass, the lushest leaves, and plant them all, and make her a garden of Eden of her very own, if only she asks.

Does she read? Will she be like Jimin, always with his nose stuck in a history, or like Jungkook, easily absorbed in stories of adventure and heroics?

Or... is it too much to hope that she will be like Taehyung? Will she watch the sun set with him? Does she like long walks in the countryside, or along the beach, hands linked, watching the world go by in quiet content? Will she sit with him while he paints, so that he can turn and see her smiling at him, and lose himself in her eyes all over and over and over again?

The desperate romantic in him hopes so.

_I’m helpless!_

_I’m so into, I am so into you_

_I know I’m down for the count and I’m drowning and I’m-_

(She looks up at him, and Jungkook is breathless. “ _Where are you taking me_?”

He heart thumps in his chest, and he forces it down, looking back at his brother as he watches in almost despairing longing. That is what gives him the strength he needs, and he is as bold and unwavering as ever as he turns back to her. “I’m about to change your life.”

“ _Well_ ,” Her eyes crinkle, “ _By all means, lead the way_.” )

It takes Taehyung a good few moments to realise that Jungkook is coming his way, and when he does so, it’s with a sudden jump that his brain registers it. He hurriedly pats down his jacket, reaching up a hand to check his tie, and stands up straight. Every moment brings her a step closer. His heart sings.

Jungkook sends him an encouraging look as he gently guides her towards him. Taehyung nods back, plastering a smile on his face, and when the two reach him, he bows courteously, and manages to introduce himself without stuttering.“K-Kim Taehyung- it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Kim?” She’s so close to him now, dropping into a polite curtsy, and when she looks up at him, smiling, he’s breathless. He’s sure his cheeks have gone a rosy pink, but she doesn’t seem to notice. “We share a surname, it seems.”

He practically melts upon hearing her voice, unable to hold back the way his grin widens. Jungkook clears his throat gently, and Taehyung is brought back to earth with a thud.

“My brother,” Jungkook says softly, tilting his head in his brother’s direction, and Taehyung is too busy revelling in the euphoria of her presence to notice the way his attitude is suddenly subdued and quiet - morose, almost. His next words are directed to him. “This is Kim Dahyun. She works on the front line of the Revolution.” _Take care of her, please_ , he wants to add.

Taehyung doesn’t even look at him. His heart pounding nervously, he inclines his head and gently presses a kiss to the back of Dahyun’s hand. and the brief contact sends heat coursing down his spine. Her cheeks flush, subtly, and the sight sends his senses going haywire. He coughs, trying to clear the lump in his throat, and manages a polite, “Thank you for all your service.”

“If it takes fighting through a revolution for us to meet,” with these words Dahyun’s eyes flash almost mischievously, “It will have been worth it.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to make a reply. His entire face burns red, and he holds back the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl, unable to find words to reply - at least, no words that can match hers.

Jungkook sees this, and he slaps a cheeky grin on his face, disguising his own feelings behind a teasing, sing-song exclamation of, “I’ll leave you to it!”

And he takes his leave, clutching his hand to his chest to calm his quaking heart.

Dahyun turns her head briefly to watch him leave, then turns back to Taehyung, who’s so embarrassed that he’s forgotten all the manners and etiquette taught to him and has buried his crimson face in his palms. She laughs, and the sound makes him stop in the middle of his anxious mumbling.

“Are you always so eloquent when greeting others?” she asks.

“Only when they’re as beautiful as you,” he replies before he can stop himself, then freezes. “Oh- I- I mean-“

She laughs again, and gently reaches forward to grasp his hands, pulling them down to reveal his flustered face. Taehyung slowly raises his eyes to meet hers, and all the breath rushes out of his lungs as she smiles gently at him. “Don’t hide your lovely face, now, Taehyung-ssi. I’m honoured that you think so.”

And, well - if anyone sees the two as they sneak away from the ball and wander the gardens, hands tentatively brushing against each other, talking the hours away as the moon smiles down at them, they don’t say a thing about it.

_Two weeks later, I’m writing a letter nightly_

_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_

_Laughing at my brother, cause he wants to form a harem_

“I'm just sayin',” teases Jungkook, slinging his arm around Taehyung's shoulders playfully. “If you really loved me, you would share her.”

“Ha!” Taehyung pushes his brother's arm away with a scoff, grinning when Jungkook lets out an over-exaggerated yelp of pain.

“You’re killing me, Tae!” he wails dramatically, falling to his knees. Jimin looks up from his book and laughs at the youngest’s antics as Taehyung pulls a face and turns back to his letter, signing it off with a flourish.

“So, when am I going to meet this lady-love of yours, Taehyung?” He asks amusedly, slipping a bookmark into the pages and setting his book aside. “I don’t even know the maiden’s name, but I feel I could recite a whole soliloquy about her eyes because of all your cooing.”

Taehyung flushes and sets down his pen. “I haven’t talked about her _that_ much.”

“Yes, you have,” Jimin counters firmly, tucking his chin into his hand and giving his brother the kind of look that didn’t accept any argument. “Now, seeing as I missed the opportunity to meet your sweetheart at the ball, you’d better tell me all about her now.”

“You’re digging yourself into a hole, hyung,” chimes Jungkook, “Once he starts he’ll take hours to finish.”

Taehyung shoots him a glare. Jungkook simply shrugs, not making eye contact and stares in an uncharacteristically pensive fashion out the window.

“She’s all he’s been talking about since the ball,” he says - almost wistfully, if Jimin didn’t know better - and turns around to face his two brothers with his usual grin. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire staff know all about her now.”

Taehyung’s blush goes even darker. “Shut _up_ ,” he whines, burying his head in his hands, but Jimin can see the beginnings of a smile forming on his face.

“What say you, then, Kookie?” he asks fondly, ruffling the youngest’s hair as he climbs down from his seat on the windowsill. “What do you know about Taehyung’s beloved?”

( _Taehyung’s beloved, Jungkook thinks to himself. Not his. Never his.)_

“His lady is well-learned and well-spoken,” Jungkook responds with a shrug, in an almost rehearsed way. “She has good manners - a little rough around the edges, perhaps, but nevertheless a charming character.”

“And her name?”

“Kim Dahyun,” answers Taehyung abruptly, raising his head from his hands. Jimin raises an eyebrow at Jungkook, who shrugs and pulls a clueless face.

“That’s a nice name,” Jimin says carefully, watching Taehyung for signs of provocation. “Pretty?”

“Well, she’s certainly easy on the eye,” is Jungkook’s reply. Taehyung’s eyes widen, and he whips around to send Jungkook a look. The youngest throws up his hands in self defence. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m not blind, you know. Anyone could see it.”

“In any case, she sounds a pleasant character,” says Jimin briskly, rearranging himself on his chair. “What about all those letters you’ve been writing, then? you hardly ever play chess with us these days.”

Taehyung pulls a bashful face, looking down so that his brothers can’t see the fond smile tugging at his lips. “Well, Dahyun had to leave to fight in the Revolution soon after the ball. She returns upon the beginning of spring, so we’ve been writing letters in the meantime.”

“Fight?” Jimin sounds surprised. This time Jungkook answers.

“Just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she possesses no fighting spirit.” he says defiantly.

There’s a long silence as both Jimin and Taehyung look at him, taken aback. He realises with a start that he’s lost his grip on himself, and clears his throat.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?” he snaps. “That’s what mother always taught us.”

Taehyung narrows his eyes and nods slowly. “I... suppose.”

The look he’s giving him right now isn’t very promising. Jungkook gulps, eyes flashing around the room for a different topic, before landing on the letter sitting on the desk.

“Hey, why don’t you let us have a look at that letter?”

“What? Wait-!” Taehyung yelps, quickly pulling the paper away as Jungkook darts forward to sneak a look at what he’s written. His effort is in vain, however.

“... _you are the cause of my euphoria_ ,” Jungkook reads out, and pauses, a tiny frown tugging at his eyes as he skims over the letter. Then he catches himself, and covers up his brief mistake with a laugh. “Damn, Taehyung! You’re becoming a right little bard!”

“Shut up!” snaps Taehyung hotly, ears and cheeks going red as he snatches his letter close and holds it to his chest protectively. “Stop reading my private stuff!”

“Stop writing your private stuff in the same room as me, then!” retorts Jungkook, and it’s not long before both brothers are wrestling, half playfully and half competitively, shouting incoherently and tumbling around the room.

Jimin shakes his head as a butler walks in, sees the kerfuffle, and promptly walks back out again.

“God help the poor lady who has to manage those two,” he mutters to himself, unable to help the grin that crawls across his face as Jungkook yells something about tickling and unfairness, collapsing onto the carpet in defeat.

The letter sits innocently on the desk, abandoned as its writer lets out a triumphant cry and sits on Jungkook’s back to declare his victory while the younger groans and complains. Jimin, unnoticed by either of his brothers, picks it up and scans the words, taking note of the painstakingly neat penmanship and the pressed flower tucked into a folded corner.

‘ _You’ve thrown a stone at my quiet heart, and maybe it’s just a childish thought, but I really think you could be my first love. Is this what it feels like? It feels like my heart is shaking and trembling every time I think about you. It’s winter, now, and it’s cold, but the season is to change soon, and you said that you would return. How long should I wait to have the days of spring?’_

It feels almost wrong to be reading it. Jimin sets down the letter as soon as he finishes the first paragraph and raises his eyes to look at Taehyung, who’s somehow lost the upper hand and is now trapped in Jungkook’s headlock, laughing so hard that he almost knocks them both over, in a new light.

Jimin would be lying if he said he and his brothers hadn’t grown more distant as the years passed by. When they were younger, the three had been almost inseparable, but as they grew, Jimin had to leave more and more often, and Jungkook made more and more friends away from home. Now that he thinks more closely about, Taehyung had always been the more quiet and homespun of the three, content to stay back and watch as his brothers raced ahead and out into the world.

But ever since the ball, Taehyung has seemed brighter, more boisterous, and the quiet shell around him has vanished. He’s still the same little boy Jimin remembers from their childhood years, who loved to look at the flowers and skip stones across a quiet river just as much as he loved to chase his brothers around the fields and play in the leaves.

He folds the letter carefully and places it safely back on the desk.

“Settle down,” Jimin calls out to his brothers as they almost knock over a vase in their tussle. “Taehyungie, shouldn’t you be sending your letter off to your Kim Dahyun now? The mailman will be arriving any moment.”

Taehyung pauses suddenly in his impassioned effort to escape Jungkook’s grip and gasps, standing up straight as the youngest’s grip goes slack. He practically flings himself across the room to grab a quill and hastily tucks the letter into the waiting envelope, scribbling the address across the top and sticking on the stamp Jimin offers with a smile.

Then, with a shouted “thanks, hyung!” he goes careening out of the room, long legs flailing as he races to drop off the letter as soon as possible.

Jimin chuckles and sits back down in his chair, picking up his book and finding his page again.

“I’m glad Taehyung found someone,” he says as Jungkook picks himself up from the floor, “He seems a lot happier for it.”

Jungkook’s eyes are fixed on the door Taehyung had just ran out of, eyes dim and unfocused.

“Yeah,” he replies, quiet and subdued. “I am too.”

( Dahyun arrives two weeks later, knocking on the door of their home still dressed in her uniform. The new cherry blossoms are a beautiful backdrop to the reunion of the two sweethearts as Taehyung throws open the door and sweeps her up in an eager embrace, and Jimin finally gets to meet the girl who has captured his brother’s heart so swiftly, and is quick to find himself charmed by her ways. The two make a good match, he decides.

Jungkook watches silently as the couple stroll around the garden, all fond smiles and tender eyes. He turns away as Taehyung leans down to capture his darling in a kiss. )

_Five weeks later, in your living room, stressing_

_Your brothers, stone-faced, while I’m asking for their blessing_

Kim Seokjin, Dahyun’s oldest brother, is a tall, kindly-looking man, with a delicate face and broad shoulders, and when he’s surprised, his eyes blow up to about twice their size and his mouth forms an almost perfect ‘o’.

Taehyung knows this because the man is currently staring at him like he’s just laid an egg.

He’d flung open the door as soon as Dahyun knocked with a huge grin on his face and immediately gathered her up into an enormous bear hug before she could even finish her greeting, saying something about not expecting her back for another hour or so. Then, after he put her down, he had finally registered Taehyung’s presence and turned to him with a welcoming grin, apologising for losing his composure and asking if he was a friend of Dahyun’s.

“Um, well, not exactly, sir,” Taehyung had replied, squirming uncomfortably under the man’s gaze. “You see, uh... I came to ask for permission to marry her.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure we can- hUH?!”

Which leads to now - Seokjin looking as though he’s just been told that fish can fly and birds can swim, Dahyun smiling awkwardly as her brother stares at her like he’s never seen her before.

Then there’s a loud, “WHAT?!” from the front room, and Taehyung just about bursts into flames right then and there.

Min Yoongi emerges into the hallway, a thunderous expression on his face, though the intimidating effect is somewhat marred by the fluffy-looking blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and his hair is tousled as though he’s just woken up from a nap. Taehyung can see the family resemblance - he shares Dahyun’s fair skin, rounded cheeks and small stature.

“Who the hell are you?” Yoongi asks upon approaching the door. Dahyun clears her throat to speak, but is cut off. “ _Marriage_? You’re asking for marriage?”

“Um-“ Taehyung fidgets on the spot, and gratefully grasps onto Dahyun’s hand when she offers it as some form of comfort. “I’m- um- I’m Kim Taehyung. It’s nice to meet you, sirs.” he adds for good measure, sinking into a low bow as though the display of respect might appease the two brothers staring at him.

“Kim Taehyung?” Seokjin’s voice holds an inflection of recognition. “The one from the Winter Ball.”

“Y-yes,” Taehyung says timidly.

“Aren’t you the one our Dahyun’s been sending letters?” Yoongi squints at him.

“Yes,” Taehyung repeats.

“Hey!” Dahyun steps into the conversation, simultaneously taking a small step in front of Taehyung as though shielding him from her brothers. “You’re scaring him. Yoongi-oppa, you haven’t even greeted me yet!”

Yoongi gives Taehyung a long look that promises all kinds of dark intentions, then turns back to Dahyun with a much softer look in his eyes. He smiles, and Taehyung thinks vaguely that he might find it cute if he hadn’t just looked at him like he was already planning his murder.

“Sorry, Dubu,” Yoongi says in a tone of voice that is about twenty times sweeter than the one he’d used with Taehyung, and opens his arms, gathering Dahyun in for a much more subdued but not at all less affectionate than the one Seokjin had given him. “It’s good to have you back.”

“That’s better,” says Dahyun in a pleased fashion. “It’s good to be back.”

Taehyung looks awkwardly at his feet, feeling somewhat out of place. _We really should have waited a few days before doing this._

A firm hand lands on his shoulder and he holds back a yelp, turning around swiftly to see Seokjin staring down at him.

“I think,” he says, in a flat tone that sends shivers up Taehyung’s spine. “That this merits a proper conversation. Come in.”

Taehyung barely has time to respond before Seokjin grabs him by the forearm, shoves him into the front room, and closes the door behind him. He catches a brief glimpse of Dahyun’s surprised face as he’s unceremoniously pulled away, but she’s bundled off just as quickly as he is, with Yoongi saying something incoherent about a piano and disappearing down the hallway.

Taehyung gulps as Seokjin turns to face him. His expression is carefully neutral, hands folded neatly in front of him and his shoulders relaxed. This is a man who knows full well that he is the one in control of the situation.

“You’re Jeon Daewon's son.” It isn’t a question. Seokjin's voice leaves no room for argument.

Taehyung nods hastily, then corrects himself as he realises that Seokjin is expecting a spoken response. “Um- yes, sir.”

“Why is your surname Kim, then?” asks Yoongi. Taehyung jumps, wondering how he missed him coming. He remembers Dahyun telling him that Yoongi can be very sneaky when he wants to be, so he puts it up to that and answers as best he can - he remembers, too, that Yoongi is not the kind of man who tolerates liars.

“Well, um, Jungkook’s the only one out of us who’s actually father’s biological son. Jimin and I are both from different fathers, so... yeah.” He finishes lamely. He’s so used to people already knowing the story behind the three brothers that he’s unaccustomed to actually having to say it.

“Who’s your real father, then?” asks Seokjin. Taehyung shrugs and looks off to the side with a pensive frown.

“I don’t know. He died when I was a baby.”

“Oh.” Seokjin looks mildly uncomfortable, and Taehyung has to hold back an amused snort. He’s used to this kind of reaction by now - it’s more funny than anything else - and it’s not like he’s ever missed the man who fathered him. He has his mother, and his stepfather, and that’s enough for him.

“Where did you and our Dahyun meet?”

“At my father’s annual Winter Ball,” he says, conscious of the way that Yoongi is watching him so closely that he can probably see the way his hands are trembling. “She came in with the other members of the Revolution.”

“Only two months or so ago, then,” mutters Seokjin thoughtfully. He pauses for a moment, then enquires, “And what did you think of her?”

“W-well,” Taehyung begins, then pauses, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “The first thought I had was that she was the prettiest girl I’d ever seen, and-“

“Oh, so you only like her for her looks?” Yoongi’s glare smoulders like red-hot coals, but Taehyung surprises himself with the flash of indignance that properly him to his feet.

“Of course not!” he says hotly, scandalised by the mere thought.

“So you _don’t_ think she’s pretty?”

Taehyung pauses, confused by the question. How is he supposed to respond to that? “Uh- yes?”

He sees Yoongi’s eyes narrow and panics, floundering to correct himself. “I mean, yes, I do think she’s pretty!”

Yoongi still looks as hostile as before, but his eyes don’t narrow any more, so Taehyung considers that a good thing.

“Alright, so what was your second thought, then?” Seokjin interrupts the impromptu stare-off the two are having, sounding somewhat exasperated. Taehyung feels a pang of dismay - does this mean he’s saying the wrong things?

“Um....” he sits back down and fiddles with his hands, staring shyly at his feet. In all honesty, he feels somewhat miffed about their questions - isn’t this something that’s supposed to be personal to him? - but nevertheless, swallows and answers. “Well, I thought that she had a lovely smile, and, I don’t know if you know what I mean, but her eyes - they do this thing where- where they kind of twinkle, and you can almost read her emotions in them- and the effect is a little like fire in water, and, well- I thought that was very... very beautiful.”

Seokjin and Yoongi stare at him for a very long time, then at each other, then back at him. Seokjin sighs and sends Yoongi a meaningful look, and he groans.

“Fine,” he says reluctantly, then turns to Taehyung. “You. You’re staying for dinner. We’ll talk more then.”

And he shoos him from the living room.

_I’m dying inside, as we wine and dine_

_And I’m trying not to cry 'cause without you I wouldn’t know what to do_

The table is tense.

Taehyung is practically vibrating with nerves as Seokjin and Yoongi take their time working through their food. He stirs his own soup round and round the bowl, unable to find his appetite, then suddenly realises that they might take that as an insult to their cooking and almost knocks his glass of water clean off the table as he darts to start eating.

Dahyun sits next to Yoongi, quietly nibbling on a bread roll and sending reassuring glances across the table to him. Taehyung smiles at her, wishing he could reach out and grasp her hand for comfort, but holds himself back.

After what feels like an eternity, as Taehyung gets through almost half of the admittedly delicious food, Yoongi sets down his spoon and speaks.

“I hope,” he says, and Taehyung might be imagining it, but his eyes look more friendly this time. “That you realise this is a big step to take, especially so soon.”

Taehyung looks down at the table cloth, twiddling his fingers in his lap. “Yes. My brother Jimin said the same thing, but... well, um, I just feel like this is the right thing to do.”

He sneaks a look at Dahyun. She sends him an encouraging thumbs up, and he can’t help his grin.

“How do we know that this isn’t just a...” Seokjin’s face scrunches up almost comically as he says it, “...dilly-dally? A- a- a passion of youth...?”

Taehyung stares up him for a moment, and can’t help the snort that bubbles out of him. Seokjin doesn’t even look offended; instead, he offers a sheepish and slightly embarrassed grin.

After a moment or two, Taehyung recovers himself and smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. “Don’t worry, Seokjin-ssi. I know it sounds pretentious when I say it out loud, but I really do think that Dahyun is the only one for me.”

“And you promise that you will be a good husband?” Yoongi asks. “That you will protect her should she need it, be there when she needs you, and support her unconditionally?”

“Of course,” Taehyung meets eyes with Dahyun, and for a short moment it’s as if they’re the only two people in the room. “I know she will always be there for me, and I plan on doing the same for her.”

“How do you know that some other pretty girl won’t catch your eye?”

Taehyung fixes his gaze on his lap, a smile creeping up his face. His words come to him easily. “...she’s my first love. I forget the rest.”

_Your brother looks at me and then back to you_

_I panic for a second, thinking “We’re through!”_

_But then he nods to me and says, “Be true,”_

Seokjin's eyes twinkle as he looks at him, and Taehyung imagines he can see a hint of sadness in there too. “Dahyun's all we have left. If you hurt her, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Dahyun looks almost disbelievingly at her brothers. “You really...?”

Seokjin nods and leans forward to press a fond kiss to his sister's head. “As long as you’re happy,” he says, “We can live with it.”

Yoongi pulls a face. “ _Gross_ ,” he whines, like a little kid, and suddenly he doesn’t seem nearly so intimidating. “That was so _sappy_.”

Seokjin scoffs and pulls him into his side, ruffling his hair aggressively as Yoongi groans.

“Get off!” he complains, trying in vain to wriggle free of Seokjin’s grip. “You weigh, like, a thousand tonnes!”

“Are you calling me fat?” Seokjin’s grip tightens substantially, and Yoongi makes a wheezing sort of noise in response.

“Noooo!” he pleads as his brother determinedly begins to suffocate him in an almost straight jacket-like hug. “Have mercy!”

Taehyung blinks at the two now wrestling brothers, and is reminded suddenly of his own siblings. _I wonder if Jimin’s finished with that book he was reading this morning._

He’s so invested in watching the squabbling brothers that he doesn’t notice Dahyun discreetly pushing back her seat and rising from the table until he feels her tapping on his shoulder. He turns around to meet her smiling gaze, and can’t help but beam in return, his heart jittering erratically as she takes him by the hand and pulls him out of the dining room.

_And you look up at me smiling, and I’m helpless!_

_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_

_I'm helpless_

“They’ll be at it for a while,” she says, positively twinkling, “We might as well get away for a little while.”

And she turns to look up at him, and she looks so radiant that Taehyung can’t help but sweep her into his arms.

“Hey, hey!” she exclaims, surprised, but laughing as he buries his face in her hair and rocks the two of them from side to side. “I’m not complaining, but what’s this for?”

“I’m so happy,” he replies, choking up a little as she wraps her own arms neatly around him. Something warm gathers in the pit of his stomach. “I’m just... happy.”

“If this is what you’re like when you’re cheerful,” Dahyun pulls back slightly and cups his chin, and he smiles down at her with tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, “Then I’ll have to make you as content as possible, won’t I?”

Taehyung lifts a hand to grasp hers, and he thinks, distantly, that he loves how her hands fit into his. “I’ll be happy as long as I’m with you.”

She laughs, but he can see the bashful blush rising delightfully on her cheeks. “Oh, you! You’re such a sap.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” he squeezes her hands, and leans in, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“How awful,” she responds jokingly, giggling as Taehyung presses another kiss to her forehead, then another to her cheek. “Hey! That tickles! What’s gotten you so sweet, huh? At least let me kiss you, too! Otherwise I’ll look like a bad fiancé!”

Taehyung lets out a laugh as she takes charge, darting forward to tug him down by the collar and plant some kisses of her own on his cheeks. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Huh, being fiancés?” she pulls back and grins. “Hey, you won’t have to! Soon enough we’ll be married!”

It’s almost silly how choked up Taehyung gets when she says that. He beams, holding her closer.

“Yeah. I can’t wait.”

_Down for the count and I’m drowning in 'em_

_Helpless - that girl is mine, that girl is mine!_

_I’m helpless!_

Jungkook has been quiet, unusually so, all day. Taehyung is often busy, what with planning for the wedding (he’d almost had a breakdown over hiring a musician until Yoongi stepped in to offer to play piano for them), but on the days where he has the opportunity to curl up with Dahyun out on the lawn to watch the sun set, or share a game of chess with Jimin, he notices that there is a significant lack of Jungkook’s usual loud presence around the house.

“You’ve been awfully mute today,” Taehyung mentions as the two sit alone on the porch, watching as Jimin struggles to retrieve a ball from the elm tree in the yard. “What’s wrong?”

Jungkook looks up blankly from his lap and blinks at him cluelessly. “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t said a word to me since this morning,” Taehyung states with a frown, slipping off his reading glasses. “Normally by now you would have told me my hair looks stupid or something.”

Jungkook glances at Taehyung’s bed head. He had neglected to brush it out properly, so now it’s sticking out in clumps of messy brown that make him look like a disgruntled hedgehog. “It does look stupid,” he says.

Taehyung sighs and sets down his book. “You’re barely even looking at me. What’s wrong?”

Jungkook shifts uncomfortably on his bench and fixes his eyes on his hands. “Uh. Nothing’s wrong.”

There’s a muffled yell as Jimin jumps in an attempt to retrieve the ball and lands in a heap in the grass. Jungkook doesn’t even laugh.

“I’m serious,” Taehyung presses, scooting forward on the bench. He pauses as a thought comes to him. “...is this about Dahyun? Am I spending too much time with her?”

Jungkook glances up at him from under his lashes and then looks away again quickly. “No. You love her. I understand.”

Taehyung doesn’t notice the hidden subtext behind his words, but he does notice the way his brother is carefully avoiding eye contact. Giving up on making him talk (Jungkook can be very stubborn when he wants to be), he instead says, “Alright. But- at least tell me if it’s something I did.”

Jungkook sighs softly and looks up at him properly. “It’s not. It’s my own fault.”

“Okay, well-“

He begins to speak, hoping to say something supportive to his brother, but he’s interrupted by Jimin, who exclaims, in a half-joyful and half-surprised fashion, “Oh! Dahyun!”

Taehyung turns around so quickly that he nearly gives himself whiplash, not noticing the way Jungkook looks around at her with softened eyes. Dahyun is walking down the path to the house, but she looks subdued - she’s fiddling with her fingers in a nervous manner, and she keeps looking around at her surroundings as though she’s afraid something will jump out at her.

Jimin gives up on the ball and strides up to her with a welcoming smile, but the special handshake that Dahyun exchanges with him looks almost half-hearted. Taehyung stands up and makes his way over with a wide grin, but it fades a little when he notes the worried crease between her brows and the way she’s anxiously biting her lip.

“Hi, Tae,” she says in a quiet, somber sort of way that is so _not_ her that Taehyung’s heart practically whimpers. “Can I... talk to you about something?”

He shoves away the voice in the back of his head that immediately jumps to the conclusion that she doesn’t want to be with him anymore, but he can’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach at the idea.

“Of course,” he says, and he hates the way his voice tremors ever so slightly. “Um, we can talk in the front room?”

He glances at Jimin for help, and his brother nods in a silent promise to keep the staff out of the room. Dahyun inclines her head to him and grasps Taehyung’s hand.

They pass by Jungkook on their way inside, but Taehyung doesn’t notice the way his eyes follow them. Dahyun offers him a weak smile, and the one he replies with is softly content.

(Jimin sees this, and resolves to ask Jungkook about it another time.)

Dahyun doesn’t say a word as Taehyung guides her gently through the carpeted hallways of his home. She’s been to visit enough times to know the layout, but today she is stumbling into walls like a baby duckling and walking blindly with only his warm hand for support. He glances down at her, worry rising in him, but she keeps her face determinedly hidden.

When they reach the front room, Dahyun pauses in the middle of the room and turns round so quickly that it catches Taehyung by surprise. He opens his mouth to speak, but then she finally looks up at him, and the tears brimming in his eyes break his heart so much that he falls into silence as she bursts into speech.

“Taehyung, I don’t have a single won to my name, not an acre of land, a troop to command, or spot of fame,” Dahyun’s words come out in a rushed fashion, jumbling up together and mixing themselves up, but Taehyung can somehow still understand her perfectly. “I didn’t understand why you chose me then, and I don’t understand now. You have everything, and all I have is my honour, a tolerance for pain, a couple college credits and my curious brain.”

She lets out a nervous laugh and raises her hands to tangle in her hair. “It’s insane - your family brings out a different side of me. Jimin confides in me, but your father seems to despise me. He tells me daily that I’ll never make it through the Revolution alive, that you’ll never be truly content with my company-“ at that Taehyung tries to speak, but she cuts him off, reaching forward to grab his hands and meeting his gaze with a sudden passion. “But he can’t stop be from saying this, so I’ll say it out loud - don’t worry, my love for you is _never_ in doubt-!”

She isn’t able to finish her speech, because Taehyung swoops forward and embraces her, holding her so tightly that he’s afraid that he might break her to pieces. “Dahyun...!”

He’s dimly aware that tears are coursing down his cheeks in warm streaks, and he pulls her around to look at him. There are tears gathering in her own eyes as she stares back at _him._

“Dahyun, I chose you because you’re you,” he whispers, “I can feel it. That night at the Winter Ball - I almost didn’t go, because I knew no one who look to me, no one would care about me. It’s always Jimin, or Jungkook, because they’re just so much better than me, but something told me to go. I didn’t know what it was, and I didn’t know why until I saw you.”

He smiles shakily. “Dahyun, before I met you, I was always the shadow brother. I felt so _alone_ , like I didn’t belong anywhere at all, but then you came, and then I wasn’t nobody anymore. I felt special, and that was so important to me because before you, no one ever looked at me twice. You were my shining light.

“Do you see my smile?” He asks, and Dahyun nods shakily. He leans in and gently tilts her head up with a light hang. “I smile because you’re here. I love you, Kim Dahyun.”

She stares up at him for a moment, at his trembling expression, and he almost stumbles back with the amount to force she hugs him with.

“I love you too!” she sobs, the most emotional he’s ever seen her, arms tightening around him. “I do! I’m- I’m sorry for worrying you!”

“Hey,” Taehyung murmurs soothingly, for once the calmer one of the two, and she pulls back to look at him, cheeks flushed and eyes puffed, but he still thinks she’s beautiful. “We’re alright.”

“We’re alright,” she repeats in a whisper.

_Helpless!_

_I do, I do, I do, I do! Helpless!_

_I’ve never felt so helpless!_

_Down for the count and I’m drowning in 'em_

One week before the wedding, Dahyun takes him to a bar, somewhere in downtown Seoul, to meet her friends. Taehyung had been nervous, but is now dressed in his best casual wear, his hair combed more neatly than usual, despite his fiancé’s reassurements that he didn’t need to dress up.

“Don’t worry,” Dahyun tells him as they approach the entrance. “I’m sure they’ll adore you.”

“I hope so,” He says, shuddering, “I hate to think what would happen if they don’t approve of me.”

Dahyun"s friends are already gathered at a sizeable table in the corner; she slips into their dynamic seamlessly, greeting them with a bright smile (which may or may not have made his heart skip a beat. Leave him alone, he's a man in love!) and carefully steering Taehyung into the seat beside her. He scoots his chair closer to her and grasps her hand, feeling somewhat out of place.

“Oh, you’re finally here!” exclaims a man with honey-brown curls and a bright, heart shaped smile that Taehyung remembers seeing at the Winter Ball. He’s exchanged his shabby suit for something a little more loose and comfortable, and looks much more at ease than he had in the hall. “Namjoon couldn’t make it, unfortunately. Ah - is this your beau, then? The famous Kim Taehyung we’ve been hearing about?”

At that, all eyes trurn to him, and Taehyung flushes under their gazes, subconsciously moving himself closer to Dahyun in an effort to seek comfort. She shoots him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand.

“Yes, and you’d do very well to get along with him,” she responds smartly, “Because I won’t be giving him up, even if you don’t.”

At that, Taehyung feels the beginnings of a giddy grin curve at his lips. A girl with neatly brushed black hair notices this, and laughs, and he notes that she, too, had been part of the group of revolutionists who had attended the Winter Ball. She, like the curly-haired man, is now dressed far more casually, but the bright red shade of her lipstick is the same.

“Oh, look at him!” she exclaims, pressing a hand to her heart. “I’ve never seen such a loved-up look on any man before! How sweet!”

“So you’re the one marrying our Dubu, then?” asks another man, with powder-pink hair, completely disregarding the black-haired girl's words. Taehyung doesn’t recognise this one, and nods quickly, slightly intimidated by his glare. The man makes a ‘hmmm’ sound, narrowing his eyes at him as though suspicious.

“Well, you seem like a good egg,” says the first man. Then his smile falls suddenly, and his warm eyes turn cold. It's kind of terrifying. “But, rest assured, if you do anything out of line... there’ll be hell to pay with us.”

Taehyung feels a bead of sweat run down his neck and nods again furiously, fixing his gaze on his lap. Dahyun giggles, moving closer to him, and he leans into her with a sigh, relishing in the comfort of her touch.

“You’re scaring him, Hobi,” she scolds playfully. “I assure you, he’s the biggest sweetheart I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.”

“He better be,” says the boy with choppy brown hair. “Or else Yoongi and Jin will probably murder him - if Hoseok doesn’t skin him alive first.”

Soon after that, introductions were made, and Taehyung learns that Hoseok - the one he’d met first him - does not hold his liquor well. The night is still young, and the man's barely made his way through two glasses, but already he looks slightly worse-for-wear. His smile is a little lopsided, and the apples of his cheeks have bloomed into a healthy shade of pink.

Taehyung himself refuses the wine offered to him; he tends to get a little clingy under the influence, and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself and make a bad impression on his company, especially after the threat Hoseok had made. Instead, he opts for a glass of plain water, which earns him a ‘boo’ from the girl with the black hair - Momo, her name is.

“There’s no need to be so uptight!” she encourages, having already downed a few shots of vodka. She certainly has a higher threshold than Hoseok did; she doesn’t look affected by the alcohol. “We aren’t going to condemn you for getting tipsy. Not even a spot of cider?”

“Ah- no, no, thank you,” Taehyung says quietly, retracting into his collar slightly and tightening his grip on his glass. “I’m fine with water.

“If you say so.” Momo wrinkles her nose, then shrugs and tosses a peanut into her mouth.

Dahyun is absorbed deep in conversation with two of her friends already - Jihyo, who has charming hazel eyes and tawny brown hair that tumbles past her shoulders in waves, and Hyunjin, the choppy brown-haired man from earlier who looks a little exhausted and is still dressed in his worker's uniform. Taehyung can’t help but tune out of the heated debate that Felix (the man with the pink hair) and Hoseok are having about pigeon mating rituals and listen instead to his fiancé's voice.

“...speaking of romance, what do you say, Jihyo?” Hoseok suddenly exclaims, turning to face her and swaying slightly as he does. “I hear our good friend Min Yoongi's sweet on you.”

“Ah. Be careful with that one, love,” Felix, the man with the pink hair, shakes his head, tossing his head back with a groan, “That man is cold as ice. How’s he been treating you?”

“Oh!” Jihyo goes pink, and Hoseok cooes at the bashful way she hides her blushing face behind her hair, “Well... Yoongi's very sweet. He helps with work on the fields sometimes, and he’s always encouraging my singing.”

“Sweet and Yoongi don’t belong in the same sentence,” scoffs Hyunjin incredulously. “Have you seen the man's eyes? Terrifying.”

“What do you think, Dubu?” asks Felix, catching Dahyun's attention, “He is your brother, after all.”

To Taehyung's dismay, Dahyun shifts away from him slightly to rejoin the conversation. The loss of contact is minimal, but still... he can’t help but move closer to her again. She doesn’t seem bothered, so there he stays.

“Believe me, Yoongi's smitten!” she exclaims, earning a laugh from her friends. “The amount of times I’ve had to cover for him when he sneaks out to see her! Oh, you should have been there last week - he was gushing over their little sunset meeting by the lake like a schoolgirl. He’s always been soft, he just hides it around people he doesn’t like.”

“And that’s practically everyone,” chuckles Felix. “Poor, lovesick Yoongi. If Jihyo likes him half as much as he likes her, they’ll be married by the end of the year,”

Jihyo's cheeks darken in colour. “W-well, um... we're still testing the waters right now. He wants to be careful, just in case.”

“I don’t blame him, half the world’s sweet on you,” Hoseok puts in, then frowns. “Joon won’t be too happy if he tries anything ahead of him, though. He’s volatile as it is.”

“Joon can do his overprotective best friend thing when Yoongi proposes,” counters Dahyun, and Taehyung subconsciously perks up when she speaks. Unbeknownst to him, Felix spots that little movement, and has a good laugh to himself about it. The poor man‘s so in love he’s acting like a puppy. “Which might not be that far off, mind you. He was looking at the rings in the jeweller's the other day, and I swear he was imagining what they would look like on Jihyo's finger.”

“That’s adorable,” snorts Hoseok, before brightening suddenly as he seems to remember something. “Oh, but how could we forget? Our Kim Dahyun, getting married! Never though you were the settling kind? How’s your life going with that, then?”

The whole group choruses, ‘ _oooooooooh_ ’ like a bunch of children, and Dahyun gives a silly grin.

“Oh, me? My life is going just fine, cause Taehyung's in it.”

Taehyung smiles so hard that he's pretty sure he looks downright creepy. He's practically swooning like a silly fairy tale damsel, but how could he not, when Dahyun just said something like that? His heart skips a beat as she turns to him with that gorgeous smile - _god_ , could that smile do things to him - and grasps his hand with her smaller one.

“Oh, my,” observes Hyunjin, seeing the way Taehyung has melted into a gooey mess at Dahyun’s words. “You’ve certainly caught him hook, line and sinker.”

“Oh, bless him, that’s so cute,” Momo cups her face in her hands and sighs dreamily. “If only my lad was nearly as devoted, I’d be happy.”

“Have faith!” Felix exclaims, and throws back another gulp of his ale, “If Dubu can find herself someone willing to marry her, there’s hope for us yet!”

“Hey!” complains Dahyun indignantly as her friends laugh uproariously. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_Down for count and I’m_

_Helpless_

“Calm down, Taehyung,” snorts Jimin as he paces up and down the room. Taehyung whips around to face him with such a heated glare on his face that Jimin throws his hands up in defence, not wanting to incur his brother’s wrath.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” repeats Taehyung, “This is the most important day of my life and _you’re telling me to calm down?!”_

“Careful,” Jungkook chimes in, slipping through the door with an armful of flowers and dumping them on the table. “You’re going to give yourself wrinkles before you even turn 30. Now _hurry up_ , the guests are waiting for you!”

Taehyung groans, running a hand down his face and straightening his tie. He collapses suddenly on a chair.

“I just,” he mumbles into his hands, “If something goes wrong-“

“Nothing will go wrong,” Jimin states. “We’ve planned and planned for this wedding for hours on end, and everything is going smoothly. You’ll only spoil it yourself if you keep fretting like this.” He strides forward and grabs his brother by the shoulders. “Now, who’s a confident groom?”

Taehyung lets out a long sigh and sits up straight. “I am,” he says dispassionately.

“I said, _who’s a confident groom_?” Jimin says again, shaking him firmly.

“I am.” Taehyung says it with more passion this time.

“Who’s going to be a brilliant husband?”

“I am.”

“Who’s having the most important day of his life?”

“I am.”

“Who’s going to go out there and marry the love of his life?”

“I am!”

“There we go!” Jimin lets go of his shoulders as he yells out his final reply, eyes flashing determinedly. “That’s my brother!”

Taehyung grins at him, cheeks a little flushed, and reaching up to tug at his tie bashfully. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Any time,” Jimin pulls him abruptly up from the chair, and Taehyung yelps. “Now come on! Get out there!”

_I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_

_Helpless! I’m helpless!_

_Down for the count and I’m drowning_

Taehyung waits at the altar, hands twisting nervously as Yoongi plays a rousing wedding march on the grand piano sitting near the front. He catches Jimin’s eye as he stands beside him, and his brother sends him a reassuring look.

Jungkook stares blankly at the door. His eyes shine with unshed tears, and yet he holds them back and forces himself to smile.

All eyes are on him, and Taehyung feels a sudden flash of inexplicable fear. What if she had fallen for someone else and left him? What if she decides that she doesn’t want to be with him any more? What if-

Then the door swings open, and everyone goes quiet.

Taehyung almost bursts into tears when he sees her.

Dahyun walks down the aisle dressed in a beautiful white gown, face hidden behind a delicate veil. He almost doesn’t dare to breathe, watching her in quiet awe, scarcely able to believe that she’s his, this amazing and beautiful lady is really his!

Seokjin walks her down the aisle, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief as he does so, unashamed of the tears dripping from his eyes. He looks up and meets Taehyung's eyes, and his face is soft.

 _Take care of her_ , his eyes say.

 _I will_ , Taehyung answers.

She steps towards him, and he looks at her with eyes so loving that the gathered guests can only sigh in astonishment, at his bride, his darling, his soon-to-be wife. His heart beats in a swift soldier's march inside him, and he reaches forward to take her hands in his own trembling ones.

The priest drones on, and he recites his vows when prompted. Everything is going exactly as planned, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling swelling up inside him, for the absolute euphoria of the moment, the love that he feels he could drown in. Jimin is beginning to cry in much the same way as Seokjin, and Taehyung can only smile in fondness.

_(Jungkook does not cry, but his eyes tell the entire story.)_

He reaches out shakily to slip a ring on her finger, and she looks up at him.

“Are you always so eloquent when greeting others?” she asks, quietly, and he is thrown back to the day they met, and he is falling in love all over again.

“Only when they're as beautiful as you,” is his reply, murmured reverently as the guests begin to cheer.

“...you may now kiss the bride.”

Taehyung had prepared an entire speech, and he can see Jungkook checking the cue cards in his hands in the corner of his eye, but suddenly he cannot wait any longer, and he moves forward.

The veil is soft in his fingers as he lifts it, and she is smiling up at him, and her smile is beautiful, and everything is beautiful, and everything hushes as he leans in. They are just the two of them, two fools in love, chasing their sunsets and losing themselves in each other over and over again.

He pulls back, and the guests are cheering noisily, and Yoongi has started cryingin the front row while Seokjin hiccups into his handkerchief and pats him clumsily on the back, but he doesn’t hear them. There is only Dahyun, his one and only love, his forever and a day, and he's so overwhelmingly happy that he can barely hold back his own sobs.

“I-“ he chokes on his whisper, and Dahyun squeezes his hand delicately. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispers back, and all is right in the world.

_Helpless..._

*

Jungkook steps out from the venue unseen as the celebrations begin and takes a deep breath, trying desperately to quell the growing tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He fails, and finally the dam breaks as he starts sobbing, standing alone in the cool evening air.

_This is for Taehyung. He deserves to be happy._

He whimpers, raising a hand to clutch at his chest. He feels as though every little thing inside him is being torn apart, screaming and screaming and screaming, just let the pain stop, make the pain stop.

He would never be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed out a few lines of the song, but i don’t think it matters too much.
> 
> this is super cliche and sappy but i love it
> 
> jungkook’s side of the story will arrive eventually but writer’s block can be a bitch so be patient, please~!


End file.
